Merry Christmas, Arthur
by BobHasRainbowVeins
Summary: A bit of UsUk Christmas fluff for everyone! Merry Christmas!


"Arthur."

"…"

"Arthurrrr."

"….."

"Artie!"

"…."

"…my sweet, lovable, beautiful Arthur?"

Arthur slapped his book down onto his lap, blushing up to his ears. Alfred, his idiotic boyfriend, had been bugging him for the past 5 minutes about _something,_ and he really didn't feel like finding out what it was. However, he was a sucker for sweet talk and compliments, especially when they came from him, so he gave in.

"W-what is it you git!"

The American flashed him a broad grin, jumping up from where he sat in front of the TV and skipping over to where he sat. "I love you!" he said, kissing his nose affectionately.

It was just too much for him to handle. "That is the third time you have told me that in an hour! Really, Alfred, I get it. I love you, too, but must you constantly repeat yourself?"

The blond only smiled more. "You know what they say, Artie. The more you say it, the more it means to you and the deeper it gets!"

Alfred was a hopeless romantic, which was perfect since he was too. They were both dorks, and many of their qualities complimented each other. And although Arthur often found himself extremely irritated with his significant other, he could never stay mad for long. Alfred was the tea to his burnt scone.

Alfred hopped back over to the TV, and Arthur expected him to go back to playing his video game, but instead, the TV was turned off and his boyfriend wandered back over to him. He had just picked up his book and read a single sentence when—

"Hey, Arthur."

The boy was trying his patience. "For the last time, _what do you want_, Al? I am trying to read."

"Can we open each other's Christmas presents now?"

_Oh._

They had made it a tradition to open the presents they got each other in the evening. It just seemed so much more relaxing to open them when it was dark and the Christmas decorations shone brightly to contrast the darkness. Plus, it was nice to drink hot chocolate and sit by the fireplace to chase away the cold air that leaked in from the outdoors. Cheesy, but it worked for them.

Arthur caved in, nodding his head. "Fine, fine. Your present is under the tree, if you want to open it—"

"Me first, me first! You can have your present after I open mine!" he exclaimed excitedly, leaping for the lonely wrapped box underneath the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Arthur had decorated it himself, since Alfred had chosen to snooze on the couch instead.

He placed his bookmark in his book and set it on the table beside him, turning back quickly to watch Alfred tear through the wrapping paper and open the box. A warm smile grew upon his face as he watched the other gasp and go through the valuable and rare collectable superhero comics. Millions of thanks were thrown at him and a few 'Not a problem's were given in return.

Once he was over his excitement, he leapt up and plucked something off the tree, keeping it behind his back as he skipped over to Arthur.

"Now it's time for your present!"

Arthur extended his arm and opened his hand expectantly, but nothing was given to him. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Uhmm, actually…" Alfred rocked back and forth on his heels nervously, a light blush dusting his face.

"Alfred F. Jones, you did not forget to buy me something, did you?" he demanded.

He shook his head, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down nervously. "Uhm…we've been together how many years now…"

A glare met his words. "Three years. This is our anniversary, Al! I don't know what you are thinkin-"

Alfred cut off his boyfriend by clearing his throat, his entire body becoming stiff, and his eyes becoming hard and focused.

"Arthur Kirkland, I have known you for four years now and have been dating you for three. I have lived here with you for one and a half years, as well. Somehow, I have lived through your temper, crankiness, and terrible cooking all this time. That's got to mean something, right? It's because what we have is special, and I know I will never get it with anyone else, and I don't _want _to get it with anyone but you."

Arthur was thoroughly confused by then, and didn't even try to understand. _It sounds like he's…_

He took in a deep breath and continued. "Artie, today is Christmas, and it's also our anniversary. Today will always be special to us, and if it's not already, then it will be starting now." The American paused again, this time to shift his pants and carefully get down on one knee. "Arthur, I love you, and I plan to until the day I die. How about we try out this thing called marriage?" He beamed one of his trademark smiles and brought his hands out from behind his back. In them was a small box, lid missing, that held a thin gold ring.

All the blood rushed to the Brit's face and his trembling hands rushed to cover his mouth. Tears welled up and pushed their way out of his eyes and raced down his face. "A-Al…fred…"

At the sound of his name, Al looked up from the floor, meeting the other's gaze, his own suddenly filled with worry. "…Yeah, babe?"

He began to nod his head, slowly at first, but the movements soon became fanatical. "Yes…yes…yes! Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" Arthur threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly while more tears trailed down his face. "I love you too, stupid…"

The American didn't seem upset at all as names like 'stupid' and 'idiot' were repeatedly thrown at him. Instead, he couldn't stop smiling. _We're engaged! We're getting married! But, first…_

Much to Arthur's disappointment, he pulled away from their hug. "And to finish this lovely proposal…" He took the Briton's ring finger in his hand and slipped the gold band on ever so slowly. When it finally rested below his knuckle, he brought the hand to his mouth and kissed it.

**_"Merry Christmas, Arthur."_**

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas everyone! Just a tiny bit of UsUk fluff to keep you satisfied during the holidays~<p>

Aawwww fluff ;A;

I'll have 'My Immortal' updated soon, and hopefully 'A snowy winter evening' too.

Okee, that is all. I am going to go make my parents a Christmas card. Byebye~~ :D


End file.
